Twists and Turns
by SuperElle23
Summary: Who would've thought a prophecy would lead to a clue hunt?


**Hi guys. I know I should be working on Twins of Prophecy but I kinda got lost so I decided to start a new one.  
**

**This is my very first cross-over fanfic so please be easy on me. I thought of this idea when I was sitting in the classroom waiting for our teacher.  
**

**Twists and Turns is a cross-over fanfic between PJO, the 39 Clues and Artemis Fowl.**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own any of the stories.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue: Death of the Cahill

Five minutes before she died, Grace Cahill changed her will.

Her lawyer brought out the alternate version, which had been her most guarded secret for seven years. Whether or not she would actually be crazy enough to use it, William McIntyre had never been certain.

"Madam," he asked, "are you sure?"

Grace gazed out the window, across the sunlit meadow of her estate. Her cat, Saladin, snuggled beside her as he had throughout her illness, but his presence was not enough to comfort her today. She was about to set in motion events that might cause the end of civilization.

"Yes, William." Her every breath was painful. "I'm sure."

William broke the seal on the brown leather folder. He was a tall craggy man. His nose was pointed like a sundial so it always cast a shadow over one side of his face. He had been Grace's adviser, her closest confidant, for half her life. They'd shared many secrets over the years, but none as perilous as this.

He held the document for her to review. A fit of coughing wracked her body. Saladin meowed with concern. Once the coughing passed, William helped her take the pen. She scrawled her weak signature across the paper.

"They're so young," William lamented. "If only their parents—"

"But their parents didn't," Grace said bitterly. "And now the children must be old enough. They are our only chance."

"If they don't succeed—"

"Then five hundred years of work have been for nothing," Grace said. "Everything collapses. The family, the world—all of it."

William nodded grimly. He took the folder from her hands.

Grace sat back, stroking Saladin's silver fur. The scene outside the window made her sad. It was too gorgeous a day to die. She wanted to be young and strong and travel the world again.

But her eyesight was failing. Her lungs labored. She clutched her jade necklace—a good-luck talisman she'd found in China years ago. It had seen her through many close calls with death, many luck misses. But the talisman couldn't help her anymore.

She'd worked hard to prepare for this day. Still, there was so much she'd left undone…so much she had never told the children.

"It will have to be enough," she whispered.

And with that, Grace Cahill closed her eyes for the last time.

When she was sure Grace had passed away, William McIntyre went out of the room to the mansion's secluded gardens. A head-high hedge surrounded the garden—complete with a fountain that sprayed mist, creating a miniature rainbow in the middle of the garden.

He heard someone approach him. The sound of crunching pebbles could be heard in the middle of the serene place.

William didn't look back. Instead, he approached the fountain, took a golden coin from the bottom of the fountain and handed tossed it to the rainbow, which disappeared immediately.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow," William said. "Please accept our offering."

He turned to the man beside him. In contrast to the bright and airy color of the flowers, he was clad in black.

"Chiron of Camp Half-Blood." A brusque voice said.

For a few moments, they stood there, staring into the rainbow. Then, the image cleared to show a man with thinning hair and a scruffy beard.

"Ah, good to see you," Chiron said. "Is there anything I can do for the moment?"

"It's time," William said. "Make sure the two are ready."

"Don't worry about that William," Chiron said. "The two are doing just fine. The other one is recovering from a bad incident."

The man in black grunted, "Make sure they make it to the funeral."

* * *

**I know this is **_**almost**_** exactly as chapter one of the maze of bones. But please bear with me. This part is important for the story.**

**R&R? It will really, really help. Constructive criticism is welcome. Just no flames. **

**~Nikki**


End file.
